I Know, You Know, This Shade of Red
by smileyjunior
Summary: Please see "Overture" within.
1. Overture

_Overture_

It's a 6 hour drive from Sacramento, California to Santa Barbara. In Sacramento, the CBI major crimes unit is headed by Teresa Lisbon and her major crimes team: Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, and Grace Van Pelt. Also on the team, is CBI consultant Patrick Jane, former con man, fake psychic, seeking a personal vengeance for his murdered wife and daughter.

Santa Barbara California; Detective Lassiter and Detective O'Hara work at the SBPD, headed by Chief Vick. Two tag along peeps with them are Shawn Spencer – Psychic Detective and his best friendBurton Guster.

When Shawn and Gus find themselves in the capitol of California (that my friends, would be Sacramento!) they witness a crime, and the CBI is put on the case. Shawn then offers his psychic skills to help out with the case, then in the midst of the case… Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon goes missing. Now the SBPD has to get involved, and welcome to "I Know, You Know this Shade of Red".


	2. Chapter 1

"The windows to the Blueberry were down, I was riding shot-gun, my hair blowing in the wind… Burton Guster had one hand on the steering wheel, his other hand on my-"

"Dude, I know you are not narrating our life into a Taylor Swift song." Gus interrupted Shawn's soliloquy.

Shawn sighed dramatically and put on his sunglasses. "What if I was Gus?" he responded. "What if I was."

Gus shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. Shawn then said "Are we almost there? We've been driving for like… ever."

"It's a 6 hour drive Shawn what do you expect?"

"I think we should've taken our broomsticks."

"I don't even know how long we've been driving. Belinda lost all of her battery."

Shawn looked at his friend, mouth wide open. "Belinda?"

Gus briefly looked at Shawn before looking back at the road, "Yes Shawn. Belinda. My GPS."

"You named your GPS."

"As a matter of fact I did. And she sounds sexy when you make her have a British accent."

"Dude! That is like the least cool thing I have heard since the possibility of the Cheetah Girls getting back together!"

"We're done with this conversation Shawn."

The car drove on, and finally they found themselves passing a _Welcome to Sacramento! _Sign.

"Oh thank God," Shawn said, "I seriously have to take a potty break."

"Me too," Gus responded, but I want to get more into the city-ish area."

"This is the capital of California, what part of it is not going to be city?"

"You never know Shawn."

It only took them about ten minutes until Gus was satisfied they were in a nice enough populated area. They pulled into a gas station and they both got out of the car, heading for the men's room. Shawn was out before Gus, and started looking through all of the snack aisles. By the time Gus came out Shawn's arms were full,

"Hey buddy, you wanna help me out here?"

"Shawn I know for a fact you do not have any money what-so-ever."

"You know I love you… right?"

Gus pursed his lips but then proceeded to walking over to Shawn to help him carry the snacks. They started heading to the front when they saw a guy coming in the store.

"Dude, dude duck down!"

Shawn and Gus crouched behind the Lays Chips snack aisle. "What is it?" Gus asked.

Shawn could see the man who had just entered the store, hand in his jacket grasping onto something. The guy's hood was up, and he wore sunglasses. The arm withdrew from the jacket and out came a hand gun. The man started yelling at the cashier, what they were yelling was a little hard to make out though, because of a crinkling bag next to him. He looked over to Gus who had opened up a bag of Chicken and Waffle flavored Lays.

"What?" Gus whispered. "It was a long drive!"

"SHHH!"

The gunman heard Shawn "shushing" his friend. The gunman started heading towards the back of the store when he heard sirens outside. He then proceeded to start yelling at the cashier again, with the cashier yelling back. And then BAM! BAM! 2 shots rang out, and the gunman was gone.

It was at this point that Shawn and Gus found themselves in the fetal position, and after a beat, they say up and looked at each other.

"Good morning Sacramento." Shawn said grabbing a chip.

"Amen to that brother."

* * *

Lisbon saw the blue Citroen in her rear window as they pulled up to the gas station. Several patrol cars that were lit up were already on the scene. She parked the car and showed her badge to the officer who was standing at the yellow tape. He lifted the tape up for her to duck under, and she headed into the gas station. She was greeted by Cho "What do we got?"

"One victim, male mid twenties, he was the cashier here. Witnesses say some guy came in, shot him twice."

"Witnesses?"

Cho glanced over to two gentlemen who were talking to Grace and Rigsby. "Thanks Cho."

She made her way over. "I'm Special Agent Teresa Lisbon, and you are?"

"My name is Shawn Spencer," said one of the men, "And this is my partner Google McStufflepants."

"That's unfortunate." Jane said. Lisbon hadn't noticed him coming in, she glanced at him then back at the two men she was speaking with.

"What's unfortunate about that?" Shawn asked.

"Your name initials are SS, what are you named after? A boat?"

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Lame? Stupid? Too much? Too little? I would really want to know._


	3. Chapter 2

"My name is Burton Guster. We're from Santa Barbara; we actually just came into Sacramento." The other man had spoken up.

"Did you just call me a boat?"

"Well…" Jane started to reply, but Lisbon cleared her throat and he decided against it.

"Can you tell me exactly what you saw?" Lisbon asked.

Suddenly the first man's hand went to his head, and he said: "I can do better than that, _Special _Agent Lisbon." Shawn said, "But may we first address the fact that your colleague has called me a boat?"

Lisbon was slightly annoyed by the man's banter, and briefly glared at Jane before saying, "This is Patrick Jane he is a consultant with our team at the CBI."

Shawn's hand moved back down to his waist, "Oh my god so am I." Both Jane and Lisbon had a surprised look on their faces. "Well not at the CBI, but with the Santa Barbara Police Department. I'm a psychic detective."

Lisbon closed her eyes, waiting for Jane's rebuttal, which to her surprise did not come. She glanced over and saw him; he was playing with some food products. She turned her attention back to Shawn Spencer and his friend, "That's very interesting Mr. Spencer."

"Actually, that's why I was about to say I could do more for you than just tell you what I saw. I actually, can tell you that this was no ordinary robbery."

Lisbon's eyebrows rose, "Oh really? How can you tell that?"

"Well it's pretty obvious Lisbon." Jane cut in. Now it was Shawn's turn to look surprised. "No money was taken. And if I had to guess, I'd say that the gunman had a verbal argument with the cashier."

Shawn looked at Gus, for one of the very few times he was finding himself with very few words. Lisbon looked to Shawn and Gus, "Anything you'd like to comment on gentlemen?"

"Well, my very special agent…" Shawn started, "If this were 'Who's Smarter than a 5th Grader?' mister consultant would've won that round." Lisbon glanced at Jane who shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "But WAIT!" Shawn shouted in an announcers like voice. "There's more!"

Shawn's hand went back to his head. He took a couple of steps forward to come face to face with Jane, who seemed quite entertained by the man's enthusiasm. Shawn locked eye contact with Jane for about a full minute bouncing up and down on the spot before proceeding to spin all the way to the cash register. "These two men knew each other." Lisbon's eyebrows rose. Shawn nodded and continued, "Yes, I can see it. The argument wasn't random… it was personal. Of sorts."

"Really?" Cho piped in. Gus jumped with a small girl-like yelp, not knowing that the agent had been listening in on the conversation for the past few minutes. Cho only briefly glanced at the man before returning his attention to Shawn.

"Yes. Really." Shawn replied. Cho and Lisbon exchanged glances.

"Would you excuse us for a moment Mr. Spencer?" Lisbon motioned for Cho to walk near the entrance with her. Jane went along to join them. She made sure to speak in a low tone "Okay I don't think this guy or his friend had anything to do with what happened. We should just let them go…"

"I think they should help us." Jane said.

"What?" Both Cho and Lisbon said at the same time. Jane shrugged and continued,

"Well it's his job, right? Psychic detective." Jane said in a snazzy tone, "Might as well put him to work."

"You're sure about this?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes."

Lisbon almost hesitated, but pursed her lips together, considering her options, then she grabbed her phone. "I have to clear it with Bertram first."

* * *

Lassiter was having a great day. He and O'Hara had just closed a case and took the bad guy into custody, and there was no Shawn Spencer around to annoy him. As he was writing out his report he was smiling and chuckling. His desk phone rang and he picked it up saying "This is Detective Lassiter." As loudly and proudly as he could make himself sound. On the other end of the line was a response of someone yelling in the background "Hey Lassie!" a familiar voice he knew all too well. The smile faded from his face.

"Is this Detective Lassiter of the Santa Barbara Police Department?"

"Yes, and who might I be speaking to?" Lassiter responded in a much deeper voice.

"I am Special Agent Teresa Lisbon, head of the Serious Crimes Unit in the California Bureau of Investigation based in Sacramento, I was wondering if you had a moment or two?"

Lassiter cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Yes of course. How can I help you Special? I mean Agent! Sorry. Agent." He looked up to see O'Hara giving him a 'what the hell?' look but he just looked down again.

"Right." Lisbon started "I'm calling regarding your consultants Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster?"

"Google McStufflepants!" Spencer shouted again from the background.

Lassiter looked up at Juliet "Oh yeah, what did he do this time?"

"Nothing. Detective, nothing at all. He gave us some feedback on what he does for your department, and on behalf of the CBI I would like to respectfully ask if it would be alright if he assisted in our investigation."

Lassiter could feel anger building up in the pit of his stomach, "Well ya know I don't really make those decisions. I'd have to clear it with my captain."

"We already did."

Lassiter looked towards Vick's office, and saw her standing in the doorway with a big smiling holding up both of her thumbs.


	4. Chapter 3

Lisbon hung up the phone and looked up to see Shawn anxiously bouncing like a five-year-old hands in his pockets. His friend Guster trying to appear more normal then his friend. Then there was Jane sitting on the couch just against the right side of her office, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"They said yes." She said.

"Yes!" Shawn semi-yelled. He then showed a fist to Guster who reluctantly fist bumped his friend back. "Do not fret Agent Lisbon, Google and I will not let you down."

"Hm, well I'm sure of that," Lisbon said, "Detective Lassiter sounded pretty mad at first but then said if I wanted I could keep you in Sacramento for as long as I wanted. Even if that was for the rest of your life."

Shawn smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's good ol' Lassie."

Lisbon stood up, "Well if you two wouldn't mind you can go formerly introduce yourselves to the rest of the team, and we can go ahead and get started." She paused "However, I'm not really sure how to do that with you two."

Shawn jumped to a salute "Aye aye Agent!" there was a pause before he elbowed Gus to do the same, which he did – again reluctantly though. The two then proceeded to the bull pen. Lisbon turned to see Jane in the same position on the couch.

"Jane?" he looked up and gave her a small smile standing up from his spot on her couch. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded, brushing off his shoulders and vest. "C'mon Lisbon. Be spontaneous, try something new!" He headed out of her office leaving her in a state of confusion and shock.

When Shawn and Gus left Agent Lisbon's office they were greeted by the stares of 3 other agents. Shawn just smiled as he made eye contact with each one of them before el bowing Gus and saying, while still forcing a smile, "C'mon Gus, go make nice nice eith the agents."

"You must be out of your damn mind Shawn," Gus responded in a equally forced smile "This was all your idea."

After another moment one of the agents finally came forward. Shawn noticed she was the only other female agent in the bullpen, and much taller then Agent Lisbon. She seemed to want to make a good introduction, but at the same time was going to make the encounter as professional as possible. "I'm Agent Grace Van Pelt." She said offering her hand for them to shake. It was Gus' turn to elbow Shawn who shook hands with her after the contact.

"Hi I'm Shawn Spencer. Psychic Detective of the SBPD." Shawn noticed the two other agents who had yet to stand up and introduce themselves shift uncomfortably where they were sitting. "And this is -"

Before Shawn could say Gus had stepped forward to offer a hand "Burton Guster. Pharmaceutical Salesman and representative. Been best friends with Shawn since we were kids. I assist in the investigations, but I'm no psychic."

"Geez Gus, tell her your whole life story why don't you?" Gus shot him a glare just as the CBI consultant passed by them. He was then followed by Agent Lisbon. Shawn and Gus made their way further into the bull pen, not knowing exactly where to stand, or sit; each of the agents had a desk of their own and Jane had taken a couch for a seat. They headed over to the brick wall and leaned trying to 'fit-in'.

"Alright guys listen up, if case you haven't met them, this is Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster from the Santa Barbara Police Department, they serve as consultants from time to time and have yet to not close a case.

"Boom baby!" Shawn yelled. Gus shook his head, eyes closed as all four agents briefly turned to the man who had just yelled. "I was…" he said stuttering, "Just… you know what I'll shut up now."

"Anyways," Lisbon continued "As you know the CBI is always encouraging interdepartmental connections and Director Bertram has said their input on this case would be more then welcome." She focused her attention on the two men leaning against the brick wall. "Let's make quick formal introductions shall we? I am Special Agent Teresa Lisbon, these are Agents Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho, and I see that Agent Van Pelt has already made her introduction."

"Ehem." Jane cleared his throat to get Lisbon's attention. She rolled her eyes and added,

"And this is Patrick Jane, CBI consultant." Jane grinned as a thanks, and Lisbon continued "This morning an unknown assailant entered a gas station convenience store, had an argument with the employee running the cash register, and then upon hearing police arriving at the scene the assailant shot the employee."

"How'd the shooter get away?" Van Pelt asked.

"Forensics found tread marks from a car that we think is the suspects."

"Okay, but how'd he get past the cops?"

Lisbon pursed her lips, either displeased with Van Pelt (unlikely) or the situation "He went out the back and when the cops went inside the store they heard the tires screech."

"Swing and a miss." Said Shawn. Lisbon glared at him. He motioned as though he was zipping his lips, locking them and throwing away the key.

Jane chuckled, again quite entertained. He joined in with the banter "Hey batta batta." Lisbon turned to him an exasperated look on her face. He shrugged, smiling "Sorry couldn't resist.".

Lisbon took a deep breath, "Okay here's what we're going to do; Rigsby and Cho are going to head back to the gas station to pick up the surveillance videos, they should be ready by now. Van Pelt I want you to dig around and find out about the employee. His name was…" she took a photo out of a manila folder on the desk and placed it on the white board behind her. The photo had a name captioned below it. "…Timothy Hall." Van Pelt nodded and jotted something on her notepad. "Finally," she looked at the three men, each of them looked pretty eager, "the brain trust here and I will go speak to the victim's parents."

"Brain trust…" Gus said smoothly. "You know that's right."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Timothy Hall's parents resided in a condo not far from the crime scene. Mrs. Hall looked as though she had been crying, Mr. Hall had a hand on his wife's shoulder as a comforting gesture. They both sat on their living room couch, and provided four chairs for the visitors who had showed up at their doorstep.

"We're very sorry for your loss." Said the only female who had come through the door. The three gentlemen sat silently observing.

Mr. Hall nodded, "We appreciate it. Honestly, we're still in shock." He took a moment to take a deep breath.

"Was Timothy still living with you?" she asked.

"Yes he was. The money he earned at the gas station he was setting aside to see if he could get his own place."

"Could I use the restroom?" Jane interrupted.

Mrs. Hall nodded and pointed towards the hallway "Down the hall and to the left." Jane quietly made his exit.


	5. Chapter 4

Lisbon was slightly distracted by Jane abrupt exit but she shook it off and got back to focusing on the grieving couple in front of her.

"Was Timothy having issues with anybody? Did he anger somebody recently?"

Mrs. Hall shook her head "No, no, no one in particular."

"His friends, did you see any of them as a bad influence?"

Mr. Hall adjusted himself in his seat, "Even though he was living with us, we were trying to let Tim have his own privacy. He wanted to be as independent as possible. And we wanted to respect that."

"Did he seem hostile recently to you at all?" Head shakes came from both of the parents. Lisbon felt for the parents, but she knew for a fact that based on the witness accounts the kid couldn't have been completely clean. The parents just couldn't have been privy to some of the kid's life. "How did Timothy get the job at the gas station?"

"You know it's funny you should ask…" Mrs. Hall started.

"Ehem." Shawn had cleared his throat and diverted all attention to himself. "I have to use the little boys room." He stood up, "Down the hall and to the left, right?" before anyone could respond he was gone.

Lisbon looked over to the only gentleman who sat across from the Halls. Gus was looking jittery and anxious. Lisbon rolled her eyes and nodded mouthing 'go'. Gus stood up, nodded at the Halls and made his exit. Lisbon took a deep breath before turning her attention back to the parents. Both of their mouths were slightly open not fully understanding what had just happened. They looked to the agent for an answer. She smiled feebly, "The four of us just started working together. We're trying to learn everything about each other."

* * *

Jane had skipped the restroom, and proceeded to find Timothy's bedroom. The room was painted a baby blue color, and the walls were covered in posters. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and the bed. Jane was looking under the bed when he heard footsteps behind him and expected to receive a scolding from Lisbon or one of Timothy's parents. Instead he heard Shawn, "Hey buddy!" Jane turned his head to Shawn, still down on his hands and knees from looking under the bed.

"Mr. Spencer. To what do I owe the honor?"

Shawn smiled, "Figured I could try to help you out. You know, consultant eye to eye."

Jane shrugged as to neither agree or disagree "Meh, sure why not." His attention turned back to under the bed. Shawn rubbed his hands together, licking his lips in excitement. He jumped down onto his hands and knees. No sooner had he done just that, Shawn and Jane heard a third person enter the room.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Gus asked.

"What does it look like?" Shawn asked, not looking at Gus, still down on his hands and his knees.

"You really wanna know?"

Shawn sighed, "I'm looking for clues. Gus, I am looking for clues."

"I think I found one." Said Jane. Both Shawn and Gus looked to Jane who was dragging something from under the bed. He showed both of them a bag with a white substance inside.

"Either that is from a hidden stash of confectioner's sugar, or that is cocaine."

"Either way the guy has a serious sweet tooth." Gus mumbled.

"Only way to find out, is to ask the parents." Jane said.

The three men headed out of the room and went back to where Agent Lisbon and the parents were sitting. Agent Lisbon turned around as she heard them approaching, then turned back to face the Halls. "Gentlemen, welcome back. Hope you found the facilities roomy."

"Humor does not suit you well Lisbon." Jane said, bag still in hand, approaching the parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Hall do you know what this is?"

Lisbon's eyes grew wide, "Jane! What are you - ?!"

Mr. and Mrs. Hall looked at the bag, then at each other. "Where did you find that?" asked Mrs. Hall.

"Under your son's bed."

"And so the plot unfolds." Said Shawn.

"No. No!" she said "That's impossible! He promised he was clean!" She regretted saying it the moment the words left her mouth. She closed her eyes and brought a fist up to her mouth. She leaned back, and then forward again, bringing her fist down and opening her eyes. "Okay. Okay, so we lied! I'd rather my son's past be kept buried because he's dead now!"

"Mrs. Hall, I sympathize but withholding that information can hinder the investigation. And apart from that, it's illegal."

"Listen," Mr. Hall spoke up "There's a reason he's living at home with us. It's like I said, he is – was saving money to get a place of his own."

"He spend all of it at the bakery?" Jane asked, receiving a nod and a smile from Shawn.

Mr. Hall took a moment, before admitting "Yes."

Gus spoke up, "Where was this bakery?" Lisbon leaned over to Jane saying "What's going on with all the symbolism?" Lisbon headed back to the CBI with the three consultants. Again, shame fell across the faces of Timothy Hall's parents, then they provided the answer.

* * *

Lisbon asked a giddy Jane to drive as she made phone calls to her team back at the CBI giving them the address of the warehouse Timothy Hall's parents gave them. She was giving Van Pelt instruction to get a warrant together, and they would all meet up at CBI to regroup and head over together, to execute a raid.


	6. Chapter 5

They drove up to the warehouse in 2 cars from CBI, with 3 SPD patrol cars. Lisbon, Jane, Shawn, and Gus all filed out of one car, Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby filing out of the other.

Putting on her Kevlar vest, Lisbon drew her gun indicating which ways her she needed each of her team members to take in the warehouse. She turned to Jane, Gus, and Shawn: "Do not move from this spot. I mean it."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Gus said.

"You might need to tell me twice." Shawn said.

Lisbon made a mean look, and he raised his arms up defensibly.

She then proceeded to make her way into the warehouse with another armed officer. The silence was thickening as they made their way deeper and deeper into the building. Every now and then their radios would go off with reports of the others clearing the building. About five minutes in, they came to a hallway with two separate doors. She motioned for him to go into one, and as he made his way into it she made her way through the other door. The room was clear but she made note of the door that led outside. She retreated back to the hallway and made her way through the 2nd door. Just like the other room, there was an exit. But the officer lay unconscious on the floor. She immediately knelt down to check for a pulse while also reaching for her radio. Before she could say anything an arm wrapped around her neck and a hand covered her mouth. The radio dropped from her hand and she moved one hand towards her gun and the other to try to remove the attacker from covering her mouth so she could yell out to anyone who could hear her.

The attacker saw her going towards the gun, but not soon enough because she was able to grab it, and he placed his hand on top of hers trying to get a hold of the gun. They wrestled over the gun, and the momentum made the gun fly across the room. With that as a distraction, she took the opportunity to kick the assailant in the kneecap, and elbow him in the nose. He fell to the floor, blood dripping from his nose, and found himself lying next to the unconscious officer, and grabbed the Taser that hung on the officers belt. Lisbon had gone for her gun, and turned around only to find herself wrestling with the assailant to hold onto it. But this time, a shot went off. He then elbowed her in the face and she lost her grip on the gun, stumbling backwards, and he proceeded to hit her with the Taser, not once, but twice. He dragged her out of the warehouse.

* * *

Shawn, Gus, and Jan had heard the gunshot, and Jane was the first to sprint inside yelling Lisbon's name. He heard the other two behind him, also starting to yell her name. They had gone in the same way they had saw her enter, and they came to a hallway with two separate doors. Jane dashed into the first door on the left, and stopped dead in his tracks. An unconscious patrol officer lay on the ground. Jane looked behind him, and saw Shawn and Gus staring momentarily before Gus turned on his heel and went back into the hallway yelling for help. Shawn looked at Jane, "Where's Agent Lisbon?"

Jane seemed out of breath, he was breathing in and out deeply, looking staggered. He started pacing right before Cho and some other patrol officers entered the room. "She's gone."

"He's dead." The patrol officer who was kneeling next to the dead officer on the ground, two fingers to his neck to check his pulse.

That phrase seemed to help Shawn gather himself. He looked at the deceased and saw that his standard issue Taser was gone. Shawn looked up to see Cho picking up a gun at the opposite side of the floor. Shawn also saw that behind the officer were the shattered remain of a communication radio. Shawn nodded to himself, putting his hand to his head. "I'm getting a vision." Everyone stopped and stared at him, even Jane. "Agent Lisbon came in here and saw the officer lying on the ground, she probably knelt down to check for a pulse and got her radio to get the medics." Shawn spun around to stand in the doorway. "But the bad guy tried to stop her. Special Agent Lisbon of course lived up to her _special _title and tried to fight the guy off, after dropping her radio. She probably tried to get her gun, and lost grip – when she was still fighting the guy off and the gun landed over there." He used one arm to point to where Cho had picked up the gun. "The bad guy only won this fight because he took this officer's Taser," he indicated the deceased on the floor. "and he tased Agent Lisbon and took her with him."

"Why take her?" Cho asked sounding urgent.

"Leverage," Shawn replied "but for whom and, or what I do not know."

"There's some blood over here." Everyone in the room turned to look where Jane was pointing. "I don't know whose it is though."

Cho took out his cell phone "I'm getting forensics to come down and collect that sample. Also…" he paused almost not wanting to continue, or maybe believe the words that were about to come from his mouth. "I'll send out a BOLO for a missing CBI agent."

* * *

Grace drove Jane, Shawn, and Gus back to CBI. Her reasons were that she needed to get some paperwork filed, but Shawn and Jane knew that they were being reeled back in to stay out of the way. Shawn and Gus leaned against the same brick wall they had used for support earlier in the day, and looked at Jane sitting on the couch. The look on his face was nearly unreadable. Rage, worry, sadness… his face read all those emotions. Finally Gus spoke up "I'm calling Juliet." Shawn said nothing still thinking about what had just happened. He couldn't help but recall the case back in San Francisco in which a clever serial killer had abducted Juliet, and Gus had been _right there_. Gus pulled out his cell phone and walked out of the bull pen. He dialed the number.

* * *

Detective Juliet O'Hara's hand had started to cramp from the paperwork she had been filing out, so now, taking a break she watched her colleague Detective Lassiter talking with a few uniforms including Buzz McNabb. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but by the way Lassiter was acting out physically, she assumed it was still about the big takedown they had performed. Her desk phone rang and she picked it up "This is Detective O'Hara."

"Juliet?"

"Gus?" she asked, surprised to hear his voice.

"Yeah, it's me." He responded.

"What's going on?"

"Well, you know how we're assisting the CBI on a case in Sacramento right now?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…" he paused. "Something happened."

She suddenly sat up straight grabbing the attention of Lassiter and McNabb. "What happened?! Are you and Shawn okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah we're fine it's just that… the lead agent here, the one who Lassiter talked to you know."

"Yeah um…" Juliet looked around until she found a post-it note that her captain had given her earlier that had the agent's name on it. "Special Agent Teresa Lisbon?"

Gus took another moment before finally saying "She's missing."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all…. Did you miss me? Here's a short chapter for you. Sophmore Year in college is proving to be difficult. Sorry!

It hadn't been as hard as Juliet thought it would be; that is getting out of the station, and the city without Lassiter thoroughly investigating. She had gone off the clock earlier then scheduled, went home and put some belongings together and was now on the road to Sacramento.

* * *

It was only Jane, Shawn and Gus in the bullpen at the moment. Grace had gone back to the crime scene and asked CBI Ron just to check in on the consultants every once in a while. Jane had asked Ron for a box of evidence from the gas station crime scene, Ron called Forensics and said it should be up fairly soon. It only took about fifteen minutes before the evidence box arrived, and when it did Jane immediately stood up and started going through it. Shawn slowly made his way over and was about to pick up a evidence bag with a notebook in it when Gus cleared his throat. Shawn looked up to Gus who mimed putting gloves on. Shawn then mouthed back pointing a thumb at Jane "He's not wearing gloves."

Gus mouthed back, almost whispering now "I don't care what he isn't doing Shawn, you put on some gloves!"

The two went at it for a while before Shawn finally gave in and asked CBI Ron for some latex gloves which he happily gave. Shawn slapped on the gloves making a evil doctor hand gesture… Gus rolled his eyes. Shawn looked to Jane for approval, Jane gave none. Shawn opened the evidence bag with the notebook and started flipping through the pages.

That's when he realized the repetition of the initials 'SB' along with a lot of time ranges next to them. He didn't make the full connection until he saw: ACBR, SB, CA. Shawn smiled to himself, then raised his hand to his head, "Ah… I think I'm getting something here my friends!"

Shawn didn't have time to finish his thought though, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and dragged out of the room. Gus, somewhat horrified followed Jane who was the one who had grabbed Shawn. Jane made his way to a staircase pulling Shawn along with him. He stopped midway up the staircase though not going all the way up pushing Shawn up against the wall, "Now look. I didn't call you out on this earlier because I was humoring you but don't give me that hat-ass crap that you are some psychic. Not now. My collegeague and friend is missing, and I don't have time to put up woith your games."

Gus looked more horrified then he did moments ago,Shawn tried to laugh it off "Mr. Jane… I am just trying to help out - -"

"The hell you are! Listen to me Mr. Spencer, I know exactly what you're doing. I once made a living lying to people, as a psychic. I made a fortune off of it, but one day I went a step too far and it cost me the lives of my wife and daughter. They were murdered. Agent Lisbon has become a dear friend of mine, and I will not have your childish games endanger her life."

Shawn looked at the man in front of him, feeling what he assumed was a form of guilt. And he said the only thing he could think of "I'm sorry."

Jane looked slightly surprised Shawn had given in so quickly. He let go of the younger man's shirt, and took a step back, "No. I'm sorry. I could have handled that better."

There was a moment of silence between them, then Shawn held up the notebook which he had still been holding onto, "ACBR, SB. Andree Clark Bird Refuge, Santa Barbara. A detective back at SBPD has been trying to lock down on some drug issues in that park."

Jane looked at the notebook. He was about to grab it, when he looked at his hands, no latex gloves. Shawn started making his way downstairs when Jane called after him "You secret is safe with me." Shawn and Gus looked at Jane who continued "Stay on the investigation. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone what they don't already know."


End file.
